It is common practice to use a junction piece for releasably connecting rod-shaped structural elements such as are used in different types of construction for the assembly of frames and shelves in the interiors of buildings and also for exterior structures. One known form of such junction pieces consists of a junction ball with a pin element extending radially of the ball surface; these junction pieces are inserted into recesses in the front ends of rod-like structural elements and can be fixed axially thereof. These junction pieces permit the pin elements to be arranged at any desired angle relative to one another. Difficulties arise in axially securing the pin elements in the front end recesses of the rod-shaped structural elements (which are usually cylindrical tubes), especially when the connection must be free of play in all directions as is required, for example, for use in the interior construction in a building. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention. It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a construction element that is completely free of play in the connection between the junction ball and the rod-shaped structural elements without requiring a large manufacturing outlay or the expense of machining or fitting the recesses in the structural elements.
With this and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.